powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sedusa (1998 TV series)
Sedusa (voiced by Jennifer Hale) is a young, pretty mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles to influence men to do her bidding. When her identity is revealed, she often fights with her whip-like hair which she can control. Sedusa has paste-white skin andblack hair with red highlights that writhe in all directions, and wears an almost completely red outfit: long gloves and thigh-high boots, leotard, red fishnet stockings and black pantyhose she wears under the fishnets. She speaks in a harsh, angry voice when the girls reveal her true form, and in a soft, maternalistic voice when around the Professor. Sedusa is a parody of Medusa, the gorgon from Greek mythology who could turn people to solid stone just by looking at her. She was first introduced in the episode "Mommy Fearest", where she posed as a regular woman called "Ima Goodlady" (The words 'I'm a good lady' put together to make a full name). She infiltrated into the Powerpuffs ' house and tried to manipulate Professor Utonium against the girls. When she left at night straight to the mayor's office to rob him of his precious jewels, Mayor called the Powerpuff Girls and announced them about the situation. Then Blossom planned that when they will catch Ima Goodlady, they will expose her true identity when she returns: Sedusa. After a short fight, the Professor returned and caught Sedusa, sending her to jail. In the next episode of Sedusa's appearance, "Something's a Ms.", Ms. Bellum was missing from work, and the mayor painfully "fired" her. He called the Powerpuff Girls and as they arrived, he gave them a letter made of newspaper articles, "I have Bellum. Bring $100,000,000 in un-marked non-consecutive bills to Ms. Bellum's house. No funny stuff! From, Sedusa", written by Sedusa. The girls then fled with a bag to Ms. Bellum's house. Buttercup used her X-ray vision, and saw Ms. Bellum and Sedusa inside. They then crashed into her house, and caught a sight of "Ms. Bellum", having "Sedusa" tied up against a chair. Bubbles then pulls out the wig off of "Ms. Bellum's" head and saw the face of Sedusa. She, then captured all of the girls and used her sticky globs of hair gel to adhere them against the window. "Sedusa" then escapes the chair and gets in a fight with the real Sedusa. She pulls off her wig and then, Ms. Bellum defeats Sedusa, getting her hair wet and cutting every last piece of it. In Sedusa's final appearance, "Aspirations", she appears completely bald. She has recruited the Gangreen Gang to bring her wanted crown, candy cane and necklace of Tiara, which she grew to an enormous size and had snakes for hair, using her weapons to destroy almost all of Townsville and exact revenge on The Powerpuff Girls. Finally, The Powerpuff Girls get the crown off of her head, and she shrinks back to her regular size, falling in the mud (courtesy of Ace) and whining angrily above her third defeat, and is sent to jail once again. In the episode "Equal Fights", Femme Fatale nicknamed Sedusa as "that chick in the underwear." Episode appearances *Mommy Fearest *Bought and Scold (Cameo) *Something's a Ms. *Equal Fights (Mentioned) *Shotgun Wedding (Pictured) *Divide and Conquer (Pictured) *The Boys are Back in Town (Cameo) *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Aspirations *The Night Mayor (Cameo) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!﻿ Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z Sedusa was an archenemy in Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. Sakurako Kintoki got struck by a black light while she was trying on lipstick and turned into Sedusa. As with Himeko, the effects of the black light are not permanent in Sakurako (Annie in the English dub) and she can revert back to her normal self, however, the curse causes her to transform into Sedusa whenever she wears lipstick. Sedusa, Sakurako can wear makeup to make herself look like anyone, as well as use her hair like tentacles, traits shared with her American counterpart, but unlike her American counterpart, both Sakurako and Sedusa are in love with Souichirou (Jason), a regular and innocent man, rather than Professor Utonium. It is posible that she has a playful affection to Poochie because in she debut fight and defeats him in the style of bull corrida. While Sakurako is kind and shy towards Souichirou, Sedusa is somewhat pushy and tries to seduce him all the time. In episode 8 Sakurako manages to win Souichirou's heart and they start a relationship, in episode 28 Souichirou discovers that Sedusa and Sakurako are the same person and confronts her about this telling her that he loves her but he hates Sedusa, this confuses her to the point that she faints out of stress; upon waking up she remembers nothing about Sedusa. Powers Seducing - In the episode "Mommy Fearest" she was seen seducing the Professor into being bad to his girls. In the episode "Somethings a Ms." She was seen Seducing the mayor, In the episode "Aspirations" She was seen Sedusing the Gangreen Gang into stealing things from a museum. Disguise - In the episode "Mommy Fearest" She was in disguise as a girl named Ima Goodlady, and in the episode "Somethings a Ms." She was in disguise dressed as Mrs.Bellum and dressing Mrs.Bellum as her. Hair - In the episode "Mommy fearest" She used her hair to hurt some of the Powerpuff girls, in the episode "Somethings a Ms." She was using her hair to whip hair gel onto the girls and sticking them to walls. In the episode "See Me Fell me Gnomey" She was using her hair to grab Bubbles and Buttercup and smash their faces together. In the episode "Aspirations" Her hair turned into snakes and they were being used to attack the girls. In the episode "Shotgun Wedding" a picture of her was seen with her using her hair to steal money from a bank and attack cops with it. Trivia *Sedusa is based on the Greek monster Medusa, in both name (Medusa, Sedusa) and that both have living hair. **Her name "Sedusa" also promotes the fact that she seduces people. *Sedusa's the least recurring villian, appearing only in eleven episodes, three of which were non speaking cameos, two of which were picture cameos, two of which were flashbacks to the episode "Mommy Fearest" and one of which she was mentioned as that chick in the underwear, and only three of which were when she was the main supervillain, one of which she shared the spotlight with the gangreen gang, and two of which she was in diguise throughout most of the episode. *Sedusa and The Rowdyruff Boys are the only villians to disappear after their defeat and reappear only in Season 5 or 6. In Aspirations, she was bald. Then the gang green gang got Sedusa's hair back till they started hissing. Chasing The Powerpuff Girls. Sedusa's hair did. *Sedusa serves as a sidegag on the show because Craig McCracken, the creator, had a hard time thinking of plots with her as the main villain. Even the Amoeba Boys, who were actually intended to be stupid supervillains, made more appearances on the show than she did. *Femme Fatale, the villain from the third season episode, Equal Fights, makes a reference to Sedusa as "the chick in the underwear." *She is the only villain in the episode "The Powerpuff Girls Rule" To have only showed up in half the episode. For some reason in the part where all the villains were racing to City Hall, it had everyone except for Sedusa. This was probably because the creators didnt have an idea on what they wanted her car to look like. *In the Episode "Shotgun Wedding" Prifessor Utonium was looking at pictures of the villains describing what their origins were. Sedusa was in a picture of herself robbing a bank where he described her as a hot chick with chemically enhanced hair products. *In the episode "Divide and Conquer" A Picture of her was seen on a wanted poster along with may others where The Amoeba Boys were chatting about their plan to steal oranges from a fruit stand. She was being refereed to as a jezebel on her wanted poster. *In the episode "Bought and Scold" she was being refereed to as the narrator as naughty. This was a pun on the fact that she was both evil and a wanton strumpet girl. *She has been in jail 4 times. The first time was in the episode "Mommy Fearest" where she was not seen being put in jail, her second time was in the episode "Somethings a Mrs." When They mentioned that she was in jail when the Mayor was going there because visiting hours were almost over. Her third time was in the episode "Equal Fights" When the female Fatale mentioned that she was in jail along with Princess so she did not count, and her final time was in the episode "Aspirations" Where she was seen in jail and also bald. Weaknesses *Hair loss - In the episodes "Somethings a Ms. and Aspirations" sedusa can no longer fight once her hair got removed and she was completely weak and powerless. Her only two powers are her hair and her seduciness, But her hair is her main power source for it is the only one that works on the girls and without her hair her seduciness is nothing. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters